Heat
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Alone together in the Cretaceous, Connor finds a reprieve for he and Abby.


Heat  
2013 Evenstar Estel

"Watch your head, love," Connor cautioned as he led them down under the rocks and through the narrow passageway. Abby was very uncertain about where Connor was leading them, but she trusted him and followed without question. As he looked back and smiled at her while at the same time taking her hand in his, she felt a flutter in her stomach and her heart beat just a little faster. Loving Connor had somehow become the easiest thing in the world. They'd been in the Cretaceous for close on five months and they'd been lovers for nearly one of those months. It seemed rather pointless to deny her feelings when they were literally the only two people in existence. Furthermore, when survival was the priority of each day, finding solace and comfort in each other was a lifeline neither could do without. Once they'd turned the corner, there was no going back and Abby didn't want to.

The simple joy of hearing Connor call her his 'love' had Abby fighting back her emotions. He'd softened her hardened heart to the point where she couldn't bear to think of her days without him. Snuggling up by the fire at night was something she endured the day just to be able to do again. She'd tried to keep her head, remember that they were in a dangerous place and time, but she couldn't help the warmth and love she felt now that she'd let Connor into her heart. The first time they'd made love it had been the middle of a black night when the moon was but a sliver in the sky and the only sounds were that of the wind and the crackling of their campfire. The intensity of the coupling had overwhelmed her and in the aftermath she'd clung to him with such force she'd scared him. Her reassurances that her tears were from happiness eventually mollified him. All her defences had crumbled at his feet after that first time. The promises he'd made her, to always love and protect her, still made her quake. It was too powerful, too big for her to fully take in, even a month later.

There was however also a certain freedom in having no secrets from Connor, and he certainly seemed to be enjoying it too. Whether it was stealing a kiss, giving her bum a feel whenever he fancied, or looking her in the eyes and telling her he loved her, he no longer held himself back from expressing how he felt about her. The fear was gone for him too and that made her happy. He'd sold himself short for most of his adult life. Abby knew it was in part because he always went for the wrong sorts of girls - the Caroline Steeles of the world. Abby was certain there'd had to have been many sweet and pretty girls at Uni who would've loved to have dated him if he'd only had the good sense to notice. It was a lesson she was grateful she'd finally learned because realizing how amazing Connor was had been the best gift she'd ever given herself.

They made it through the passageway into a little alcove. There was a three foot drop ahead that took them down into a cavern, from which she could see a faint light emanating. Connor jumped down and turned back to her, offering his aid. She could've jumped down herself, but the expectant look on his face and the way he'd extended his arms to take hold of her were altogether disarming and chivalrous. She couldn't deny him, or herself the simple pleasure of the gesture. She put her hands on his shoulders and his hands went to her hips. He lifted her down, and into the circle of his arms. He bent his head just so and kissed her lips softly. The grin on his face as he pulled away had her blushing.

"Connor?" she asked.

"Yes, Abby?"

"I'd like another kiss please." Their second kiss was far more heated and Abby felt that increasingly familiar stirring in the pit of her stomach. They had to be careful about being together. It would be foolish as well as dangerous to risk her getting pregnant in this place, but Abby had been counting her days by the moon and felt there was a safe window once a month. For today and the next few days, Abby knew exactly how they'd be spending their time.

Connor laced his fingers with hers and pulled her along as the alcove lead into a cavern and the light got ever brighter. The heavy scent of sulphur hit her nose and she almost gagged.

"You'll get used to it, don't worry," he explained. "Honestly, give it an hour and you'll barely notice. Sorry."

"It's okay, Conn," she replied. "Hold on, sulphur, that means..."

His smile broadened and he quickened their pace. Already she could feel the humidity in the air as well as the rising temperature.

"Found it about a three months ago on one of me scouts around," he explained as they went. "I was on the other side though, actually, right above it. You'll see."

"Why haven't we been here before then?"

"Had to make sure it was safe first! Plus, we had all those fish to smoke, roots n' bulbs to nose around for, the anomaly detectors to set up, the shelter to secure... the sex to have."

She gave him a lighthearted swat and he laughed. He took them around a corner where the incline suddenly became quite steep. Much to Abby's surprise she found several secure footholds, knowing instantly that Connor had taken the time to make them himself prior to bringing her here. They didn't often spend time apart nowadays, the risk too great, but in their first couple of months, they'd gone out separately, Connor insisting one of them remain in case an anomaly opened. After they'd become a couple, they'd made the vow not to separate unless highly necessary.

At the base of the incline, Abby finally looked up from where she was treading and she gasped audibly. The sight before her was utterly breathtaking and surreal. This was more than just a cave and a hot spring, it was practically a lake! Steam rose from the crystalline blue waters, illuminated fully by the opening at the top of the cavern. Sunlight streamed in and made everything sparkle.

"It's beautiful!" Abby remarked as Connor eased her rucksack from her shoulders.

"And hot! It's absolutely gorgeous! And rest assured there's nothing in the water that'll eat us. The mineral content is way too high to allow life. See over there, across the water, that's where we'll sleep tonight."

"Sleep? What if something follows us in here?"

"Impossible. There's nothing that has the dexterity that we do to move through those passageways like we did. It's too small for anything but a juvenile raptor and the smell of the sulphur will totally mask our scent anyway. Nothing's getting in here. Promise! We can fall asleep together for once! It's not a practical place to make into a permanent camp or anything, but it's a nice holiday, don't you think?"

"But what if it rains? It could flood, the water could rise in minutes... look, Connor, I'm not trying to be difficult, honestly. I just want to make sure we'll both be safe."

He sighed and let go of her hand. "I know, love. I didn't think about it raining. We'll just stay a couple of hours then make our way back to camp before sundown."

"No, we'll stay. It's summer. It's been hot for two days. There's not usually a chance for a storm until at least four to six days in a row of high temperatures. It's beautiful and romantic, thank you." He immediately brightened, then shucked his own rucksack before beginning to strip off his clothes and stuffing them into the bag along with his shoes. Abby watched in both fascination and amusement. The Cretaceous had turned Connor's fairly fit body into a lithe, compactly muscled one. He was incredible to behold and she felt a warmth and need course through her abdomen. She wasn't used to this level of lust for a man and it would still take a little time yet to get used to it. He brushed his fingers across her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Take your clothes off, put everything into your rucksack. I'll be right back!"

She watched as he walked to the edge of the rocks and eased into the water, hissing as the heat met his skin. He levered his heavy rucksack into his hands and rolled on to his back, holding the bag over his head as he kicked his way across the expanse. It was a good eighty feet or so across, but he moved swiftly. Upon reaching the other side, he climbed out of the water, giving Abby a fantastic view of his arse. He set the rucksack in the corner of the landing before taking a run and diving into the water, swimming back to her in half the time. He emerged from the water and shook himself off like a dog, getting Abby wet in the process.

"Connor!" she cried with laughter in her voice. He advanced on her with an almost predatory gleam in his eye.

"I thought I told you to take your clothes off," he scolded, his voice rough. He cupped her breast through her shirt, thumbing the nipple as he leaned in to kiss her neck. Abby mewled at the warm droplets of water from his whiskers trickling down into her cleavage. He began undressing her and putting away her clothes and boots until she found herself as naked as him. "Stay right where you are until I get across. I want to watch you swim over to me, okay?"

She did as he asked and waited patiently until he'd stowed away her things and waded back out into the water. It was almost too hot to tolerate as she slipped her feet into the water after sitting herself down on a rock. She felt tingles all the way up to her face. Little by little she submerged herself, then began to glide across the lake towards him. He met her part way, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him as they tread water. They kissed under the brilliant sunlight, bodies suffused with heat as well as undeniable lust.

After a time, as their limbs tired, he let her go and they floated on their backs, hand in hand. "Be careful where you put your feet, some of the rocks might be sharp," he cautioned. "There's some flat bits near that landing, where we can sit. It'll be just like a hot tub!"

She merely smiled and tightened her fingers around his. When they grew soporific and drowsy, they made their way towards the landing. As Abby neared she was surprised to see a large bundle of sticks and branches. Connor had made sure they'd have enough wood to build a fire for the night. She imagined it may well get cool on the rocks and a fire would be most welcomed. He'd been planning this for some time. They hadn't been apart in a month, so he'd obviously had thoughts of them spending time here long before now. The flat of stone was surprisingly dry considering the thickness of the air. The air's current from above ran through the very spot where they'd sleep. A fire would be necessary to keep warm. He was smart, her Connor.

He guided her to a smooth surface and sat her upon it, leaving her submerged to her middle with her breasts bare. His hands wove around behind her bottom and locked together as he waded in front of her. Abby brushed the wet tendrils of his hair from his face, looking down upon him.

"I love you," she spoke softly. She knew how vital and sacred the words were to Connor. She'd said them to him for the first time moments before they'd made love that dark, quiet night. She knew he believed her and that they weren't spoken for any other reason than the truth of them. She'd convinced him with her actions as well as her body, but for Connor she'd say the words in moments such as these, when their souls and bodies were laid bare. She smiled, watching his eyes close and she knew he was savouring the moment and playing the words over in his head. "I love you," she repeated, loving the sublime look that washed over his face. She drew him nearer and he nuzzled her breasts, his lips brushing against a nipple. She gasped as he drew it into his mouth, suckling and caressing with his lips and tongue, drawing it out into a hardened point before doing the same to the other. Abby moaned softly, her fingers tensing against his scalp as she held him to her.

He lavished her breasts, chest, shoulders and neck with devout passion, savouring every moment he could spend touching her. Abby was in a state of pure bliss. Her hands caressed and kneaded the muscles of his back and shoulders while she encouraged him with pleading words, losing herself in being loved by him.

"Abby..." he whispered hoarsely, finally breaking from her. "Please..."

She slipped off the rock easily and into his arms. He reached for the ledge and held it as he held her close, kissing her madly with his evident arousal pressed between them. Connor kept hold of the rock and of Abby as she levered herself up his body, hands holding firm to his shoulders as her legs wound themselves around his waist. Abby giggled. It was a slightly awkward way to make love, but it was certainly novel. They finally touched and Abby let herself sink down upon him. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, the sound of which echoed around them. The sound Connor made was equally as carnal and he gripped her arse with his free hand, pulling her to him.

Joining with Connor was always overwhelming for Abby. Feeling her channel stretch and give to fit him as he slid inside was incredibly pleasurable, with just a bare edge of pain that only served to heighten the experience.

Deeply in want of each other, they came together effortlessly, clinging to each other as they revelled in the moment of perfect completion. Their natural buoyancy in the water helped them move, tempered and gentle like the ripples and waves across their lake. There'd be no frenzied or playful mating as they'd enjoyed before. This was very much like their first time. The only sound around them was the lapping of the water against their skin as they rocked together and their gasps for breath. The friction they created between their bodies was intense, never drawing apart or giving a reprieve from the quickly mounting pleasure. Everything felt hot, tight and acute. The heat of the water suffused them, but it was no match for the heat between them.

Abby felt as if she could barely breathe and she was becoming dizzy. All her senses were concentrated on her centre and how her body gloved Connor's. His hand still held her arse, and he used the grip to grind himself against her clit with the base of his cock. The sensation had her whimpering and gasping as little shocks coursed through her, causing her muscles to tense and flutter around him, drawing him deeper, heightening his own pleasure.

On the edge of her climax, Abby wanted one thing to take her there. One hand guided the angle of his face so they could look into each other's eyes. It was this deeper connection that she craved, the one that showed her that she was no longer alone and never would be again. They locked eyes and did not waiver. Connor's stare was penetrating and possessive, sending a thrill through her that she'd never before experienced. She couldn't hide from him, nor he from her. Their souls were laid bare and the tension continued to climb.

The moment took them both by surprise. They'd been so lost in each other that they'd almost forgotten their physical selves until Abby felt her entire body shudder and an electric shock run straight down her spine and surge through her abdomen. She threw her head back and cried out and continued to do so as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Connor followed quickly after, groaning and sinking his teeth into the muscle of her shoulder. Abby crested a second time as she felt the throb of his cock pulsing inside her, filling her with his welcomed release. The pleasure continued to roll through them for long minutes and they clung to each other and Connor to the rock in a white knuckled grip.

The sensations finally began to ebb and they came back to their senses. They felt utterly drained, but blissful. Abby's legs fell from around his waist and they came apart, but she still held on to him, dotting light kisses over his face. Her hand rose up to cover his and loosened his grip on the rock, letting them slip bonelessly into the water. They climbed up onto the flat of the landing and lay side by side, panting for breath, bodies hot from the water and minds still too overwrought to form proper thought.

Time passed and they recovered. Abby watched as Connor built their fire and got it going before she helped him lay out their camp for the night. Neither wished to dress again, wanting to fall asleep naked together just once, so they used their clothes as padding on top of one of the foil blankets they used to keep warm. Once the fire was roaring and they'd eaten the rations they'd brought with them, Abby climbed into Connor's lap and kissed him. Soon, they were making love again and let it take them away from the world outside once more.

Abby was close to sleep, but wanted to savour being in Connor's arms a little longer. She stared at the roaring fire beside them and occasionally cast her glance upwards to the starry sky visible through the opening at the top of the cavern. Her cheek lay against Connor's bicep, who had one arm against her chest, with the other wrapped around her waist. He'd tucked himself up behind her body. The foil blanket wasn't as comfortable or lush as she imagined a duvet would've been, but it kept them warm and protected against the air currents that flowed around them.

The minerals in the water had made her hair and skin softer and cleaner than it had been in months. Connor was the same. She felt renewed and in a way, never more at peace in all her life. For the time being she could forget that she and Connor were millions of years from home and in a perilous land and just lose herself in the feelings of being truly safe and loved.

She gasped when Connor tightened his grip on her, pulling her more firmly against his body. His nose nuzzled behind her ear and she smiled, reaching to hold him and closing her hands over his.

"I love you, Abby," he whispered in her ear and she felt her heart soar. If this was their fate, to be lost in the Cretaceous until death found them, then she could at least take comfort that it wouldn't be a lonely, desolate place. Yes, it would always be hard and frightening here, but she'd never have to face it on her own. Even if they returned to their own time, or any civilization, she'd have Connor and that was a miracle in her life, one she'd be eternally grateful for.

She turned her face and pressed a kiss to his skin. "I love you too, Connor," she whispered back and closed her eyes, falling asleep, secure in her true love's embrace.

The End


End file.
